The Quest
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur goes on his father's Christmas Quest.


Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Word count: 746  
Summary: Arthur goes on his father's Christmas Quest.

For lillypad9090 12/1/2012  
Prompt: Modern: Its' Arthur's first Christmas after his father's death; Gwen is determined to make it special for him.

**The Quest**  
"Guinevere do you even think we should have a Christmas party. Father just died a few weeks ago." Arthur sat on the sofa between piles of decorations.

"Arthur, he died in September. It's December. That is three months. I think an understated party will be fine." Gwen looked around and decided that she had enough decorations to put up.

"We should just have a small dinner party." Arthur took one of the Christmas balls out of the box on the floor and looked at it sadly. "It doesn't really feel like Christmas. It was his favorite holiday."

"Then we should honor him by celebrating it properly." Gwen said as she took the Christmas ball from his hand and put it back in the box. "I know you miss him. I miss my father too. Come on. We need to shop for the party then find a tree."

Arthur let her lead him to the door.

Gwen handed him his coat and smiled. "It will be fine trust me."

Arthur trails along after her as they grocery shop. She gives him a kiss as he loads the food into the boot of the car.

"Now where?" Arthur asked as he loaded the last shopping bag.

"To the tree lot, of course." Gwen smiled at him.

Arthur nodded. He remembered how much fun Uther had selecting the perfect tree. It was like he was on some sort of medieval quest.

They get there and the lot is full of trees. Gwen looks around. Arthur's mood hasn't improved at all.

"Which one do we get?" Gwen asked.

"It doesn't really matter. That one is fine." Arthur pointed to a scraggly pine tree.

"Arthur, please we need a nice tree for the party." Gwen said as she took his gloved hand in hers. "What tree would your father pick?"

Arthur shrugged. His heart just wasn't in it.

"You have to pick the tree now for the family." Gwen said. "Didn't you say he went on a mission for the best tree each year?"

"He went on a quest not a mission." Arthur corrected her.

"Then quest Sir Knight!" Gwen gave his arm a squeeze and giggled.

Arthur looked at her and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and headed off through the rows of trees to find the one that was just right. It took him nearly an hour to find one. He met Gwen at the front as he paid for the tree. He saw that she had three wreaths

"What are those for? Don't we only need one?" Arthur asked.

"No. I have the right number." Gwen said.

They got everything home and the groceries put away. Arthur brought the tree inside the garage. He started to take the wreaths out when Gwen stopped him.

"Leave two in the car and come on." Gwen said.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"To the cemetery." Gwen said as she got back into the car. "We need to spread a little Christmas there as well."

Arthur gave her a questioning look but got back in the car with her and went to the cemetery.

When they arrived Gwen took one wreath and handed him the other. She walked over to where her parents were buried and put one of the wreaths against the headstone.

"Merry Christmas Mum and Dad." Gwen blew a kiss to the headstone. She took Arthur's hand. "Now we have one more wreath to deliver." She pulled him towards the mausoleum that his parents were in.

"Do you do this every year?" Arthur asked as they walked.

"Every year since Dad died before he, Elyan and I would come together. This year Elyan will miss because he is in Afghanistan." Gwen explained.

"It's a good tradition. Thank you for sharing it with me." Arthur said.

They enter and Arthur went over to place the wreath in the holder between his parents. Merry Christmas Mother and Father. I miss you. Arthur ran his hand over the plates on the wall. "I completed the quest for the perfect tree for you, Father."

"He did well for his first time." Gwen said. "Next year he will be more excited, I promise. Babies do that you know."

"Baby?" Arthur looked at her. "We are having a baby?"

Gwen nodded.

Arthur pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." Arthur said as he buried his face in her neck. "It will be a good Christmas after all."


End file.
